


It was February 14th...

by VenomQuill



Category: Original Work
Genre: February 14th, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: ...and everyone knew what the paper meant.





	It was February 14th...

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dc3igwz

It was February fourteenth, and everyone knew what the paper meant.

Whole cities went from gray to pink. Flowers bloomed, slain, and were then bundled. People walked in pairs, fingers intertwined, lips upturned. Sometimes, kids would run around their feet. A few people did not, but often they had a companion of some sort–whether that be a human friend, sibling, or a pet.

I walked alone.

On a normal day, this fact would be mildly overlooked. “She’s just not social.” “She’s probably going home.” “School let out late today, I think?” A few people would show concern, but not many. Today, these questions went unasked. Those who normally thought them were too busy with another person to allow these questions to bother thinking them. No, they were too busy to bother with me. That was fine, I need not be bothered. I disliked being bothered, in fact.

I stopped by a pole and pressed a button. “Stop!” bellowed the pole in response. “Do not cross!” As the message replayed, I checked my phone. 0 messages. 0 missed calls. 1 e-mail. Intrigued, I checked it.  _“Save 50% now on all flowers in our store!”_ read the first line. I put my phone away.

Across the street, the electronic sign with a red hand changed to a blue walking person. Cars stopped, and people crossed on either side. I walked against the majority of the crowd.

I continued my walk. My eyes scanned the area. People chatted avidly with one another. While most walked, some sat on benches, others were in stores, and some drove in cars.

I stopped.

There, right beside me was an ancient store. _Chuck E. Cheese._ The place had been opened since before I was born. I could feel the sticky floor beneath my little feet and smell the awful pizza and hear the squeals of fellow children and see the colorful banners and lights. But most of all, I remember seeing that giant fluffy mouse singing with his friends. Now, my most recent memories include sitting alone at one of the booths, ordering a soda, and watching the robots do their thing. Of late, fewer people were coming. It hadn’t mattered at the time. I loved the place. The screaming of happy children, singing of robot animals, and the smell of low quality pizza and deserts had always been a balm. I needed now more the ever. It the only place in the world I was not alone. Yet, now I looked upon the building and saw only darkness. A single sign stood as explanation upon the window. _“For Sale.”_

Slowly, I turned and continued down the sidewalk. I didn’t bother looking at people, now. As I left the city limits, people were becoming fewer and fewer until I was the only one there. As I walked, deep in thought, I forgot my feet were carrying me to an unknown destination. As the sidewalk vanished, I numbly heard the crunching of plants and broken asphalt as I walked.

As I walked, darkness descended. Suddenly, I could hardly see my feet. I looked up. The road was darker still. I bowed my head and continued sifting through my memories. A bitter thought arose. _“If I don’t come back tomorrow, will anyone notice?”_ I pushed the thought away. Yes, I had no close family. Yes, I had no friends. Yes, I was not an honor student nor a failing student. Yes, I was in college to become a freelance artist. No, I didn’t have any pets. So, if I kept walking, would the next town hold people who knew me just as well as the last?

I didn’t get to think on it too long. As the moon reached its peak, one of the cars that would occasionally travel down the road slowed to a stop. “Need a ride, missy?” came the voice from the car. There were three men in this dark, ordinary car. I shook my head without looking up or stopping. But, walking alone was not my destiny.

It was February fifteenth, and no one knew what the paper meant.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't a cry for help. No, I didn't plan on writing anything for Valentine's Day. I thought it would just be a good plot. No, this isn't a Freddy Fazbear's thing. I loved Chuck E. Cheese as a kid.


End file.
